The Silver Jewel
by xxXLightningSadistXxx
Summary: Lucius Nils Moonwind is the youngest of the three siblings. The oldest has died, the middle has a mission, and now he wishes to help by retrieving one of the Moon Kingdom's sacred item, the Silver Jewel. Only he can accomplish such an important quest to save his homeland from chaos and disorder.
1. Lucius Nils Moonwind

**xXDukeVenomaniaXx: Hey guys! Ok, so this FF will center on a new protagonist and this time it will take place in the Land Of Ooo. So, if you have not read my other FF called The Moon's Blessing then its quite alright because the two scenarios are almost completely different. ALMOST. But you might wanna read first The Moon's Blessing because the two protagonist have the same goal. That's all! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucius POV:  
**

I ran through the corridors and burst the throne room doors open. I was panting heavily and sweating like crazy all because of this news I just heard from one of the messengers. I ran up to my father and tried to calm down.

"Father, what's all this!? My sister is in Transylvania!? What is she doing there!? Father!" I demanded for answers and mother tried to calm me down and my father was deep in thought now. I could not calm down, not while all this is happening.

"My son, calm down. Your father has been in a lot of stress lately and a council meeting is to happen around 3 pm. Please, go back to your room. I will-"

"No! I will not calm down and I will NOT return to my room! My sister is in grave danger! If she does not find her tiara, who will ascend the throne? It cannot be me, I'm not of appropriate age yet!" I shouted desperately at my parents who were staring at me in shock from what I said. Then my father spoke up this time.

"Son, your sister will be fine. She is brave and strong. She will endure the hardships that will come her way." My father reasoned with me, but I was not persuaded. My oldest brother had just died and the council will not rest. We NEED a new ruler for the Moon Kingdom. If anything happened to my sister before she ever found her tiara, I would not know what to do next.

"And you do not even know where to start should you take on this quest too." He continued. "What will you do to help?" He asked me. I took a moment to think and I just realized something.

"I will search the other dimensions for the tiara's jewel. I heard that the thief that stole the tiara removed the jewel and transported it in another world. I will go and find it. It will lessen the weight my sister has to carry. Please father!" I begged my father for his approval. My mother looked worried and my father sat there emotionless. Then he finally spoke.

"Very well. Take the cavalry and ride to your destination. I trust you will come back safe?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yes. Though I do not need an army for this mission. I may be young to ascend the throne, but I can do this mission alone. I cannot risk more lives after what happened to the expedition unit. I just could not risk it." I said to my father. He nodded and I took off to the portal chamber. I powered it up and I teleported away to only God knows where. As I opened my eyes, I am in a whole different world. I got up and examined my surroundings, this world supports life well since it has a stable atmosphere. As I walked a few steps I felt a jolting pain in my head. I screamed in pain and realized that it is the result of being teleported into another dimension. Then, someone placed their hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him. He seems to be wearing a white hat with bear ears on top, a light blue shirt, navy blue shorts and shoes. He is also wearing a green backpack with a hilt of a sword sticking out. He is accompanied by a yellow dog that seemed to resemble a pitbull.

"Hey man, are you alright?"


	2. The Elven Mage

**xXDukeVenomaniaXx: Ok, so this chapter will focus more on Lucius' talents and abilities. You will know more in the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Finn's POV: **

This guy must be in serious pain or something. Well, he does seem in pain, but the way he dresses might make me think that he is not of this world. He has ruffled blond hair and bright blue eyes, and he wears a traveling cloak over light silver clothing, light silver pants and silver combat boots. Wait! If he is from another world then that means there are other humans too! But I have to ask him first.

"Yes. I'm fine." The boy said weakly before going unconscious.

"Hey! Wake up! Jake help me here." My dog rushed to me and he grew bigger and I placed the boy in his back.

"Where to, Finn?" Jake asked me. "To the Candy Kingdom!" I said and we both headed for the Candy Kingdom.

**Time skip: The Candy Kingdom **

We arrived at the Candy Kingdom just in time to see Princess Bubblegum walk outside the castle. We stopped and I hopped down Jake's back and rushed to her. She approached us immediately and we told our story.

"So, he was weak and you guys found him. Then he went unconscious. Very well, we will take him to the infirmary. Let's hurry!" We called a stretcher and the boy was placed in it. Then we all rushed to the infirmary. Along the way, I cant help but think about this boy, _Who is he? Where is he from? Is he truly a human? Why do I feel this uneasy feeling when I am close to him? And why does my Demon Sword glow when he is near? _I thought about this for a while until I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jake who has tugged my shirt and told me we were already in the infirmary.

"Come on man! Let's get him inside!" I nodded and we pushed the door open and placed the boy in a bed while doctor Ice Cream and nurse Poundcake attended to him.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"He was weak when we found him, that's why we took him here to see if you can fix him up." I explained to them. They nodded and Nurse Poundcake got the medical equipment they will be needed for the treatment. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw that it was the Princess'.

"Don't worry Finn. He will be alright. He just needs to rest." She re-assured me. I felt a little relieved. I still felt uneasy when I am near him, like some aura is wrapping around me. I went outside with Jake right behind me. We went back to our tree house and I made myself some coffee when Jake approached me.

"Hey dude, I noticed that you felt out of your mind while we were heading for the infirmary, what were you thinking of?"

I looked at him and stared. How can I explain to him about the uneasiness? How can I tell him about my Demon Sword glowing when that boy is near it? He probably would not understand but he IS my bro and I have to tell him in order to get this feeling off my chest. Well, here goes...

"I... kinda felt this uneasiness when we rescued him and took him to the Candy Kingdom. Like an aura surrounding me when he is near me. I also noticed my Demon Sword glow lightly when it is near that boy. Something is bothering me with it." I told him. He does not seemed to be confused, nor did he show any sign of understanding. He was just staring at me wide-eyed. Finally, he spoke:

"Whoa man. We don't know who he is yet. We don't even know his name! How can you feel something already when-" He was cut by the phone ringing. I went to pick it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Finn." I heard it was Princess Bubblegum's voice.

"Princess? What's wrong?"

"I need you to come back to Candy Kingdom now. I have some relevant information regarding the boy you brought earlier. Hurry."

"Okay, Princess. We will be right there." I hung up.

Jake looked at me with a question in his eyes. I told him about the conversation and we headed back to the Candy Kingdom.

**Time skip: Inside the infirmary. **

**Lucius' POV **

_I was lying outside in the grass. I stared into the blue sky thinking about the past events. I remember storming inside of my father's throne room, begging him to let me find the Silver Jewel, then I remember setting up the transporter and I teleported all the way to a different dimension. Then I suddenly felt weak and I saw a boy approach me. I remember telling him I was alright but then I went unconscious... _

I shot up and breathed hard. I was examining my surroundings and I came to a conclusion that I was in an infirmary. There were a few patients with injured legs, or arms. I glanced around again and saw an ice cream dude walk towards me.

"Oh, you are awake. Two people found you unconscious on the Grasslands and they both took you here. May I ask your name?" He talked! This must be the work of magic. Animated food that became a doctor! Unbelievable! And he was asking for my name. Should I tell it to him? Perhaps not. I do not even know this world yet so I don't know its inhabitants here. But I guess it won't hurt to say my first name only, right?

"I'm Lucius." I said a bit weakly. My head still hurt a little and my legs feel numb.

"I'm Doctor Ice Cream. I have been treating your wounds while you were still unconscious." Ok, so I guess that he might not be bad. But still, what if he takes a sample of my blood and creates monstrosities out of my powers!? I cannot let him do that! I still have a mission to accomplish! Wait, that mission! I almost forgot what I really came here for. I have to get out of here fast.

"Wait, what are you doing!? Ah- Gahh!" I burned him using my fire powers. This is gonna be a long day for me.


	3. A New Face And A Strong Zeal

**xxXLightningSadistXxx: Hello again viewers! Sorry for the delay in the update, things happened. Anyways, I'm back with a new chapter and guess what...I'm making my debut! That's right, I'm getting some action myself. It's high time that I enter to world of this story. My name will be revealed later. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Finn's POV: **

"What!?" I exclaimed. Princess Bubblegum and Jake were also wide-eyed at the news. A banana guard rushed inside and he looks severely injured. He started telling us that the boy we left in the infirmary had left and started leaving destruction in his wake. I know what I had to do, so I regained my composure and glanced at the guard.

"It's true. His power is...overwhelming. He...defeated us all. I was the only survivor when my unit engaged him in combat. *cough**cough*" He fell to the ground and before we knew it, he exploded and small bits of fire engulfed the floor. Jake blew all the fire away and as I glanced at the princess, she was extremely shocked.

"Princess! We have to catch that boy!" I exclaimed but Bubblegum was busy inspecting the area where the banana guard died.

"I did not expect this to happen." She said softly.

"What? That his troops was lose to a boy?" Jake suggested.

"No. When a candy person explodes, no fire is released. But why was there fire when this guard exploded? This can only mean that the boy uses magic."

"That's not a problem! I'll take him on." I persisted and Jake soon added,

"Yeah! He needs to pay for what he has done!" He supported my decision.

"But guys, it's too dangerous! We don't even know where to start!" Bubblegum reasoned. We were unswayed and I came up with a plan.

"Let's just follow the path with fire in it. If he left destruction in his wake then the path he takes will be scorched." I exclaimed, proud of my plan. Princess Bubblegum shook her head.

"That is still dangerous. We don't know where he is headed..." She paused for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"Bingo! That's it! He is heading for the Fire Kingdom."

"WHAT!?" Jake and I both stared at her with wide eyes. The Fire Kingdom? Is he going to fight Flame Princess? This is bad.

"If he is planning to gather more power, he is definitely going to start to the place where a large amount of fire elements are being gathered. Therefore, the Fire Kingdom it is." She explained. I was filled with shocked to the idea of Flame Princess finding this out.

"Jake, we are going to the Fire Kingdom. Let's hurry!" We rushed outside and once we are out of the castle, Jake grew larger and I hopped on his back.

"Wait! You will need these!" The Princess threw what seemed to look like a glass ball. I caught it and stared at it for a few seconds.

"What is this?" I asked.

"You will use that glass ball to catch the boy when you find him. You have to aim it at him and press the button. You only have one shot so try to fight him first until he won't resist. Got it?" She explained. I nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go Jake! To the Fire Kingdom!" We rushed to the Fire Kingdom in hopes of finding that kid.

* * *

**Lucius' POV **

I dashed my way past different creatures in this dimension. My goal now is to find a place where I can replenish my lost energy. I need to find a place where the fire element is present and growing. That way, I will have a good terrain advantage. But first, I must negotiate with whoever governs that place. My goal, to save my homeland. To find my sister, and to find...The Silver Jewel. The very artifact that represents the bond between humans and elves. The very artifact that stands for justice, power, pride,...and honor.

"Stop right there!" I was distracted from my train of thoughts when suddenly a large dog leaping over me and blocking my path.

"You're not going anywhere." The boy on the dog's back said. Are these the people who saved me? No, they only did it because they want something from me, and I cannot lose anything in this other world.

"You. Get out of the way!" I exclaimed to the two. If I have to fight them then so be it.

"No! You cannot go further. We will not allow you to reach the Fire Kingdom!" The boy snapped back.

"The Fire Kingdom? What is that?" I was confused but otherwise happy to know that I WAS going the right way.

"Don't play dumb with us! You will not pass through here." The dog said as the boy jumped down from its back.

"Very well. It looks like I must fight my way through." I unleashed a fireball and hurled it at them. The dog quickly jumped out of the way.

"Finn! Look out!" The boy took out a red sword and deflected my magical attack.

"Curses! That must be an enchanted sword or something." I unleashed multiple fireballs and hurled them at Finn faster.

"Is that all you got!?" Finn deflected each and every one of them.

"Ha!" I exclaimed as I hurled a fireball at his dog. I planned on doing that while he was distracted.

"Argh! Finn!" The dog slammed into a tree as Finn rushed to his side.

"Jake! Are you alright?" Jake nodded a yes and Finn gripped his sword tighter. It seemed to glow for a moment there.

"Fight me! Don't involve Jake in this." He took a fighting stance and was ready to charge at me.

"Finn, don't do this alone." Jake pleaded. He shook his head.

"No. He is a wizard, I can deflect his attacks. You go and tell Bubblegum that we might need some reinforcements."

"...Fine. But if things look bad, cut and run, alright?" Finn nodded and Jake turned large again and ran to the other direction.

"So...you actually think I am just some sort of wizard? I am Lucius Nils Moonwind. The prince of the Moon Kingdom and on a mission to retrieve a certain artifact. I won't fail my people...and I won't fail my sister. Now come, show me the power this world had possessed."

"So, you are a prince and you came here to find something? Why don't I help you find it? We can work together to find this artifact. We don't need to fight." He reached out his hand for a handshake. I came closer and once I am close enough to him, I hurled a fireball at him. He was thrown backwards.

"Ugh. What was that for!?" Finn yelled at me. I smirked and showed him a ring. It's a silver ring with an emerald gem at the center.

"This ring represents my mission. My responsibility. If I die here, you will be responsible for my death. Therefore, by the power bestowed upon me by this ring, you cannot help me in my quest. Understood?" And with that, I unleashed a wave of fire and I vanished from the area.

* * *

**? POV (This is me :3)**

I saw the whole fight as it happened. So that was Lucius huh. It looks like Finn could use an explanation or two. I jumped down from the tree I was on and approached him.

"Hey." I called out to him. He turned to me and I could clearly see some burn marks on his clothes and skin. Hehehe.

"Wha? Who are you?" He asked me.

"Hm? I'm... Cecil. Cecil Highsmith. And you?"

"Finn. Finn The Human."

"Did you get into a fight? You look like you've been roasted or something." I laughed.

"Actually, yeah. With some guy named Lucius." He hung his head and sighed in disappointment.

"Lucius? You don't mean Lucius of the Moon Kingdom. do you?" I tried to keep up the conversation. I really wanted to fight Lucius. He seemed tough considering that he has beaten Finn like this.

"Yeah. That's him. You guys know each other?" He looked at me in hopes that I would say yes and give him some information on him. I sighed.

"You could say that. I never met him in person, but I heard he is a strong magic-user. It is said he uses fire as his primary element, but secretly he knows how to use healing magic and lightning elements. Do you know where he is?" Finn glanced from me to the area where Lucius had vanished.

"He vanished at that spot. He must be heading to the Fire Kingdom. You know where that is?" I nodded.

"Yes. Flame Princess governs that place, right? I may not be able to stop him in his tracks, but I can corner him once he is inside. In the meantime, go get reinforcements. I will see you at the Fire Kingdom." He looked at himself and then nodded.

"Okay. Don't take him on yourself. We need to fight him together."

"Very well. I will give you time by stalling him inside the Fire Kingdom's palace." I took off with increased speed as Finn took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Lucius POV **

After disappearing in the middle of the battle, I was finally able to continue my search for a temporary fortress to replenish my lost energy. When that is done, I can reach my full potential and I can begin my search for the Silver Jewel.

"Look's like I may need some aerial support. Summon: Blaze Hawk!" I threw my hands in the air and channeled my energy into summoning a hawk. I focused my power in the air in hopes that I have enough to at least make one summon animal. I made the required chant to further push my power.

"Fire and wind, blaze and silver, let thy legendary prowess give life to thy servant. _Afkiel Zanzebone Chronos!_"

That did it.

A hawk-like creature was summoned into the skies and it made a sound before landing on my arm. Its skin was covered in flames and some runes could be seen on its skin.

"Find the Fire Kingdom. Report back to me when you find it." And with that, it flew off. Suddenly, my vision went blurry and I could not think straight. My mind was not focused and a severe headache occurred. I groaned in pain as I placed my palm on my forehead. I seemed to be burning up! As another sign, my heart skipped a beat and for a second I thought I was dead. It felt like my blood stopped flowing and my breath was still. I could not move and my legs became numb. I dropped to my knees and I gripped my chest. What...what is happening to me? I screamed as the pain got worse. I felt my energy being drained out of me as I collapsed on the ground...Again.

* * *

**My POV **

I ran as fast as I could to reach the Fire Kingdom. If I'm fast enough, I might be able to get there before Lucius does. To think that coming was such a good idea, its like asking for suicide. No, I made myself into a character in my own story. I must not regret that decision. Fighting Lucius is what I need to do.

"Argh!" I heard someone scream. I rushed to the scene. What I saw before me was something even I could not believe, Lucius is collapsing. He must have overused his power and now he cannot support himself. In an instant I was kneeling beside him.

"Lucius! Hey! Wake up!" i shook him but he made no response. I placed my palm on his chest and I can feel his heartbeat. It was beating very slowly, I don't think his blood is being pumped properly. I saw that he is diminishing slowly. I cannot let him die! This story centers on him! This isn't supposed to happen! I finally thought of a solution, the ONLY solution. To bring him back to life is to merge with him. Our powers will become one, our souls with intertwine, and he will inherit my will. It is a long-shot for even I do not know how long it will be before he will realize his true mission. I may even end up fighting his darker conscience. But then...what choice do I have? Time is fading fast.


End file.
